


Traffic

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identifying Human Trafficking Victims, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not the healthiest relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Star Wars Modern AU, Talk of sex work, but they're trying, talk of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo Ren is a Sexual Assault nurse at the Emergency Department. Armitage Hux is with the local Human Trafficking Task Force and often goes to Kylo for information. Professionally, they have a tug of war relationship because there are many things Kylo cannot share with Hux. Personally, they are two damaged people trying to find comfort in each other. For now, it's in the form of quick sex.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic addresses forced sex work in the setting of human trafficking. Kylo had been a victim in the past, and Hux himself had been physically, but not sexually, abused. There are some clinical details but nothing happens in the story itself. This is more about dealing with the damage later down the road, and two people trying to figure out how to have a relationship with another person, when all the experience they have has been abnormal, disconnected and destructive.

Kylo closed the exam room door behind him and moved into the low light of the hallway. His hand went to the breast pocket of his scrubs as he felt his phone vibrating. A quick glance at the screen had him stopping and swiping the phone open. The only other people were down at the other end of the hall; it was an unusually quiet night in the emergency department. With no guarantee it would stay that way, of course.

Ofcr Hux: 'got time for an informal interview after work? Someone came in tonight I need to get some info on.'

Kylo frowned at the screen. He quickly typed back:

Nrs Kylo: 'I didn't have any mandatory reports tonight. All of age.'

Ofcr Hux: 'I know. I'm not looking for specifics on them. Off the record.' 

Twirling his stethoscope thoughtfully, Kylo didn't answer right away. Hux was part of the local Human Trafficking Task Force. He had been tapping Kylo, one of the few Sexual Assault nurses locally, for information out of the ED for over a year. When Kylo had someone young enough he could report suspected abuse or even actual prostitution on, Hux was the one he usually called. 

But he had to be careful. He could give generic information about the pimps that his patients shared, but his hands were tied if a patient was 18 and refused to involve police. If he gave Hux specifics about a patient he would be violating the patient's confidentiality, and could lose his job, or even go to jail himself. He also didn't want to lose the trust of his patients, who would often share details with him they would never give to the police. He wanted to help them, not make them feel more isolated. 

But watching the same patients come in with cigarette burns, broken bones, sexually transmitted diseases, bruising week after week was frustrating. Seeing a scared young man or woman with a fresh tattoo declaring them property of a local pimp made Kylo want to punch a wall. He still had the screws in his hand and wrist from the last time; the scars still pink. He gave a heavy sigh, then turned back to his phone. 

Nrs Kylo: 'we can talk about it.'

At 11 o'clock that night Kylo went to the loading dock door and out into the cool air. The day had been a pretty normal late Summer day, and he had soaked up the heat and sun walking into work, knowing that was all he was getting until the next morning. 

Now he let gravity carry him heavily down the cement steps off the loading dock, and down the sloped pavement to the back wall, underneath the hospital. There was a long sedan parked in the flickering, low light. He could just make out Hux in the driver's seat.

Kylo walked around to the passenger side and climbed in, exhaling heavily as he relaxed for the first time in almost ten hours. 

Looking over from the driver's seat, Hux turned towards him, casually draping his arm out the window. "Rough night?"

Kylo rubbed both hands over his face, then looked blearily over to him. "Yeah." He didn't elaborate. It Had been a rough night, and it made him even less eager than usual for a conversation with Hux. 

They had been meeting like this, undercover, off the record for a year and a half. Long enough for Kylo to quickly figure out that Hux had been a physically abused child. Long enough for Hux to suss out that Kylo had been part of a human trafficking ring as a teenager. Even long enough to realize the guilt Kylo carried was because he had been manipulated and coerced into recruiting fellow victims. 

They were both very good at their jobs. 

"It looks like one of Pryde's girls was in tonight." Hux stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Kylo didn't answer. Couldn't. He stared out the windshield at the yellow and black bars painted in the back wall, frustration simmering. 

Hux tried again. "The son of a bitch let one of his clients put a kid in the hospital last week. They're getting worse, rougher. He's starting to get a real reputation with those who get off on hurting people. We need to stop him. I need your help."

Irritation flared. "Yeah, and if I lose my job you won't have me as a contact anymore. I'm walking a fine line here, Hux." The irony wasn't lost on him that he had to protect the patient's privacy at the expense of their physical safety. It fueled his agitation. He shifted but didn't look at Hux. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll get put in prison with one of Pryde's people and then I can beat the info out of them."

Not commenting on his snarl Hux said,  
"We have to do this right. It must stand up in court or Pryde will just walk. We'll break up this ring but not put him out of business."

Anger welled up in Kylo's chest. His vision narrowed down to the bright colors out the windshield. "Yes, I agree! Why don't you just get a fucking warrant?" He snapped. "Then we wouldn't have to, to . . . Do this!" He slapped his hand across the dashboard in front of him. It stung his palm, he flexed his fingers tightly. 

"You know why." Hux snapped back. "I'm fishing here, no judge is going to sign off on that." He took a deep breath. "And don't tear up my car."

Kylo blinked and the darkened interior came back into focus. He gave a sheepish shrug and a half-sincere "sorry."

"Look Kylo, all I need to know is if she shared any pertinent details about where they're working out of for the next few days."

Anger pushed back down under the surface, Kylo percolated over that for a moment. Pryde, with his flashy sounding name, moved around a lot. His goods were sold online individually, or as part of a 'party' where clients could pick and choose. 'Goods' was how Pryde referred to his sex workers. As glad as Kylo was he only dealt with kids of legal age, he was frustrated that they were too scared of him, or thought they owed him too much to give information to the police. 

Pryde often had parties at apartments or homes he rented online. Unfortunately, most online activity was dark web and involved payment in bitcoins. No credit cards or Airbnb's to track. 

Finally he turned to Hux. "I had several kids in today that might have been who you're looking for." Kylo attempted to muddy the water a bit in case Hux had been keeping track of who had been in and out. Kylo turned back to the windshield. "One in particular stood out. Lots of bruising at different stages of healing, history of multiple sti's and head traumas. Genital trauma. Fuck." He ran a hand over his face again, his attempt at being clinical falling off. "They had big chunks of hair torn out. Whoever they were given to was rough as shit." He glanced at Hux. His expression was neutral but tight, and Kylo knew he was angry too. 

Hux pulled his arm back in the car and leaned towards Kylo. "Help me get the bastard."

Kylo snapped back, "that's what I've been trying to do! What do you want from me? I can't report that kind of assault without their permission. You know the rules: gun and knife wounds only. The perps are smarter than that." He looked back out the windshield at the back wall cautions again. Then a thought occurred to him; he pulled his phone out. "Rose was working registration. She knows these kids. Maybe she saw who brought them in."

Hux frowned. "How would that help me? You can't tell me anything that might identify the victim, and anything Rose tells you is confidential as well."

Kylo kept his eyes on his phone, hoping Rose got back to him quickly. It was a long shot. "Sometimes they come in by taxi."

There was an odd noise from the driver's seat and Kylo looked over at Hux. He had a cautious, but hopeful look on his face. "Pryde didn't send this one in, they came by themselves?" Sometimes the sex workers were sent with a 'sibling' or 'significant other' that could monitor what was being said. Not all the pimps did it, some just relied in fear or loyalty to keep the workers quiet. Others didn't care what was said. It couldn't be used against them if the victims refused to press charges; which they often didn't because the pimps told them they would be the one arrested for prostitution. 

Kylo nodded, eyes returning to his phone as it shook in his hand. He read the text, then looked at Hux. Hux held his breath.

"I'm going to give you this." Kylo spoke sternly, and Hux dragged his eyes up from trying to read the text in Kylo's hand. "But only because it was seen dropping off known sex workers at the ED. This has to be about tracking Pryde, not finding out anything about these kids."

"Kylo, you know me better than that. I'm not after the kids. They're victims. They're just doing what they think they have to in order to survive. They aren't the ones I want to put in prison." He held Kylo's eyes until he seemed satisfied with what he saw, then turned back to his phone.

He read from the text. "At 9pm the cameras out front caught a Harmony cab dropping off a person known to law enforcement as a sex worker." He looked up from the phone. "But I had a couple tonight. I can't confirm that they came from an assault. They could have had a cough or been bitten by a dog." He looked back at Hux as he scrambled for his own phone.

"It doesn't matter," Hux muttered. "It will give us a place to start if we can get a pick up address."

When Hux was done typing Kylo asked in a very different tone, "do you need to go?" His hand strayed to the door handle. All his agitation seemed to have drained away suddenly, leaving him pale and very young looking. 

Glancing up from his phone Hux said hurriedly, "no, no. Our undercovers can get the address, do some canvassing. See if they're sticking around. They might even still be there. Maybe we'll see who else is involved." He put his phone away and reached a hand to Kylo, placed it gently on his forearm. "I promise this won't come back here. We don't want to compromise you, or the people who come to you for help."

Face darkening again, Kylo slouched. "For all the help I am. I patch them up so they can keep being raped and abused."

Hux gave a gentle squeeze with his fingers. He struggled for a moment, not wanting to offer empty, encouraging words. But when the silence dragged out he reverted to their usual routine and said, "Do you need to blow off some steam?"

At first they had met for purely professional reasons. Hux had reached out to all the SANE nurses in the area, hoping to make connections. Most already worked closely with law enforcement, and Hux wasn't Kylo's only contact. 

But after they had spent some time together, mostly meeting out back in the darkness, they had gotten to know each other more personally. Figured out each other's secrets, their motivations. The first time Hux had kissed Kylo he hadn't thought about repercussions until it was too late, he was already stepping into him, hand on his shoulder, pulling Kylo in. They had been having a disagreement and Hux was at his wits end. He had already wanted to kiss him, and when he had run out of words that had seemed to suffice. 

Kylo had been surprised, but receptive. It wasn't until they were pulling at each other desperately and grinding against each other, and Hux had reached for the front of his scrubs that Kylo had frozen, tensed. 

Hux hadn't stepped away. He had carefully put both hands back on Kylo's shoulders and leaned in until Kylo had kissed him again. They had ended up rutting against each other until they had both come in their pants. They never talked about it, but they continued meeting. It had been months before Kylo had felt comfortable enough to let Hux actually touch him. These days it wasn't uncommon for their 'off the record' meetings to end with some form of mutual satisfaction. 

Kylo nodded in response to Hux's question, but then stopped when his hand reached for him. "No. This way." Said Kylo, and he reached for Hux instead.

Hux put his seat back to accommodate Kylo's large frame, tight even in the relatively spacious sedan cabin. He closed his eyes and let Kylo take him in his mouth, his tongue dragging over his length, his teeth giving just the slightest hint of a scrape. Hux moaned and shifted his hips, running his fingers over Kylo's hair, softly. He could feel his orgasm starting to build, beginning in his gut and spreading tendrils of warmth and pleasure into his limbs. 

Kylo took him more deeply, difficult at the odd angle. He could swallow him whole when he was kneeling on the pavement outside car. Hux knew his current position wasn't any more comfortable. He didn't hold back, didn't try to draw out his orgasm. As soon as Kylo had built it up he let it take over, back arched, hands now reaching back to grip the head rest. He came in Kylo's mouth with a long low groan. 

Kylo sat back, looking satisfied but still distracted as Hux tried to catch his breath. He tucked himself away and put his seat back in position. "Whew." He breathed noisily. "What do you want?"

Kylo shook his head. "Nothing right now." He seemed to come back to himself. "I have to go back to work."

"I thought you got off at 11?"

"Yeah, but Poe asked me to cover part of his shift. I'm on until 2." He reached for the door handle and opened it this time, swinging his long legs out. Hux noticed him adjusting himself as he stood. He got out of the car as well. 

Hux had a sudden thought, something he had been wanting, but hadn't known if he would have an opportunity to ask. "Why don't you come by my place when you get off?"

Kylo came around the back of the car and stopped, staring at him. He was quiet for a long moment, Hux's heart thundering in his ears. "What? We don't . . . I mean . . . We've never . . ."

Interrupting, Hux said "this is fine for right now, but blow jobs and hand jobs in a cold, cramped car are something I wouldn't mind avoiding again when cold weather comes back." He looked at Kylo, knowing they both craved the companionship that they received by being physical, but neither knew how to ask for it. Neither had ever had it before, didn't think they deserved it. But they wanted it just the same. He hoped Kylo would say yes: recognize this for the gesture it was. Hux offering more than just a warmer space for them both. 

Kylo looked at him a little longer. "Let me see how I feel at the end of my shift."

Hux nodded, hiding his disappointment and watched Kylo walk back inside. He stood in the open door of his car for a few minutes afterwards, staring at the empty loading dock under the flickering lights. Then he climbed back in his car and turned the engine over. Just as he was putting the car in reverse his phone lit up from it's dashboard mount. Bringing up the text Hux smiled. 

Nrs Kylo: 'text me your address.'


End file.
